NOCHES EN PARÍS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Una historia de ¿Qué habría pasado si...? para el reto Especial de San Valentin: Bitter true or Sweet lies? del foro "True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they?" Sookie a decidido irse con un Eric que no recuerda quien fue en el pasado para salvarlo de las brujas, descubriendo que la pasión que este siente por ella no parece tener limites. Contiene lemon.


_**``Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín: Bitter true or Sweet lies? del foro "True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they?".**_

_**También me toca advertir que contiene lemon, así que todo aquel que lo lea, será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Me he basado en la serie de True Blood para escribir este fic y, más concretamente, en el periodo donde Eric pierde la memoria y vive feliz con Sookie, cuando le sugirió que se marcharan en vez de enfrentarse a las brujas que le habían borrado la memoria, así que este fic es un ``¿Qué pasaría si...?´´.**_

_**Por supuesto, los derechos no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su legitima autora, Harris Charlaine, y a los productores a los que vendió su obra para que se llevara a cabo la serie de ``True Blood´´. Yo solo he usado sus personajes para darles una pequeña satisfacción a sus fans, así que espero que os guste el fic.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**NOCHES EN PARÍS**_

Sookie se encontraba asomada en el balcón del piso, observando como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte através de las nubes que siempre solían invadir el cielo parisino, aun sin creerse ella misma lo lejos de su hogar que había acabado llendo solo por el bien de quien se había introducido en su corazón sin que ella apenas se hubiera dado cuenta.

Por la seguridad de Eric Northman, por el Eric que ahora conocía y quería, decidieron abandonar el pueblo antes de que las brujas hicieran su ataque contra los vampiros, haciéndoles ``ver la luz´´.

Gracias a Pam, que se mantenía fiel a este a pesar de su falta de memoria, habían conseguido aquel piso sin tener que dar sus verdaderos nombres y, alejada de todo el mundo al que conocía, solo podía preguntarse si las cosas habían acabado bien o acabarían alguna vez.

Unos brazos rodeando su cintura la sacaron de sus pensamientos y solo pudo dirigir una sonrisa sobre su hombro mientras Eric descansaba la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello, dirigiéndole a su vez una calmada sonrisa torcida que le hacía verse tan sexy.

-¿Ya te has levantado?-murmuró Sookie, como si hubiera alguien más en el piso que pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero el sol ya se ha ocultado-le indicó, señalando con la barbilla el apenas brillo lejano que se ocultaba con rapidez entre los edificios cercanos.-¿En que has estado pensando para no haberte dado cuenta de que yo no estaba contigo?-preguntó, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de esta, disfrutando de aquel olor de libertad único, aquel olor que podía transformarlo en poco más que un perro obediente si ella se lo pedía.

-¿A veces...no extrañas Bon Temps?-le preguntó Sookie a su vez, envolviendo los brazos que la envolvían a ella a su vez con los propios, disfrutando del contacto, de la intimidad que corría entre ellos.

-Mi casa estará donde estés tú-fue todo lo que este le respondió.-Después de todo, siempre has sido lo único que ha permanecido siempre en mi mente.

Aquellas palabras solo pudieron conmoverla, arrancando una nueva sonrisa de sus labios. Jamás hubiera creído que el frío Eric Northman pudiera dejar de sus labios unas palabras como aquellas y, a pesar de saber que, en cierta forma, estaba siendo cruel por desear que permaneciera el resto de su vida de aquella forma, sin recordar su pasado, no podía evitarlo.

Los labios de este sobre su cuello, cerca de su arteria, hizo que toda su piel se erizara por el contacto, sabiendo que este no solo estaba buscando sangre de su parte.

-E...Eric, estamos en el balcón-le dijo, tratando de sonar escandalizada.

Pero los débiles gemidos que emergían de su garganta no ayudaban a mantener semejante fachada, sabiendo que este notaria con facilidad como se estaría derritiendo entre sus brazos.

-¿Y qué?.¿Qué importa que alguien nos mire?-preguntó este mientras continuaba con aquel camino de besos, dejando que sus colmillos, ahora alargados al notar el temblor en el cuerpo de Sookie, rasparan débilmente la piel.

A pesar de que esta siempre había parecido reacia a dejar que nadie bebiera de su cuello, durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había comenzado a acostumbrarse poco a poco, reaccionando de aquella deliciosa manera a sus juegos.

Si Eric no se sintiera tan tentado por ella, más de una vez se hubiera detenido en mitad de aquellas caricias, solo para disfrutar al verla a esta rogando para que no se detuviera.

Sin embargo, por mucho que deseara verla así, pidiendo más de sus atenciones, una imagen que se guardaría para siempre en su retina, solo pudo continuar con su exploración, dejando que una de las manos que habían rodeado la cintura de Sookie comenzara a resbalar hacía los apretados vaqueros que esta había decidido ponerse aquella noche, teniendo que reventar el botón para que su mano pudiera perderse dentro.

-¡Ah!.¡Eric, aquí no!-exclamó esta cuando sus dedos encontraron su destino, observando como esta se sonrojaba y tenía que agarrarse a la barandilla del balcón para mantener el equilibrio, sintiendo como aquellos dedos comenzaban a explorarla, abriendo su carne sin piedad y, al mismo tiempo, dejando que la suavidad se extendiera.

-No parece que te disguste del todo-comentó este, besando un lado de su mandíbula mientras llevaba la otra mano al interior de su camiseta gruesa.

A pesar de que debían encontrarse a finales del invierno, en aquella ciudad el tiempo cambiaba con rapidez y, en apenas un momento, podía verse un sol espectacular y, poco después, nublarse y empezar a llover con una fuerza casi titánica.

Sookie, nacida en un lugar caluroso y siempre húmedo, no parecía haberse adaptado muy bien al principio a aquel lugar, pero Eric se había encargado durante las largas noches parisinas de que su idea sobre aquella ciudad mejorara.

Cuando tomó su apretado botón entre dos dedos, los temblores en el cuerpo de esta eran posibles de ocultar y los gemidos subieron de volumen, haciendo que este no pudiera evitar sonreír picaramente ante ello.

Se imaginó a más de un vecino asomándose a sus balcones para comprobar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, a qué venía todo aquel ruido, y los encontrarían a ambos haciendo el amor abiertamente, comprobando que aquella humana ya pertenecía a alguien y nadie podría osar acercarse a ella si no quería vérselas con él.

Cuando sus dedos resbalaron dentro del cuerpo de Sookie, las rodillas de esta amenazaron con no poder sostenerla, así que, sacando las manos tanto de sus pantalones como de su pecho, colocó las manos de esta sobre la barandilla, intentando mantenerla en aquella posición, viendo como esta, jadeando y sonrojada, intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Al bajarle los vaqueros hasta los tobillos, pareció comprender lo que pretendía y, comenzando a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, Eric se vio forzado a llevar sus labios entre las piernas de ella, tratando de doblegar su voluntad.

El grito de esta al sentir su lengua en su centro sin duda advirtió a todas las personas que se encontraran en los alrededores, pero, sin ya poder hacer nada, solo se inclinó sobre la baranda, tratando de permanecer en pie mientras Eric la trabajaba, sosteniendo sus muslos para que pudiera disfrutar de lo que le hacía.

Sabía que la boca de este era pecaminosa, pero nunca había imaginado cuanto hasta que empezaron a vivir juntos de aquella manera, tratando de contener los gemidos que no dejaban de escapar de su garganta, notando la lengua de este entrando y saliendo de ella, así como sus colmillos, débiles pinchazos que, de manera inexplicable, la hacían perderse aun más.

Sin previo aviso, sintiendo aquellos colmillos sobre su carne más intima, el clímax la recorrió de arriba a bajo, temblando contra la solidez de la piedra que formaba la baranda, tratando de no caerse mientras los temblores la amenazaban con sacarla de su propia piel, notando aun aquellos labios trabajando sobre ella.

Y, sin aun haberse recuperado del todo, Eric se puso en pie, aun permaneciendo a su espalda.

-No...pretenderás...-murmuró esta cuando oyó a este desabrocharse sus propios pantalones.

-Sí, así es. Vamos a hacerlo aquí mismo, donde cualquiera pueda vernos-afirmó, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas, posicionándose.-Todo el mundo verá como te poseo, como te hago mía-. La solidez de su cuerpo se rozó con su entrada, haciendo que Sookie volviera a echarse a temblar sin remedio.-Te oirán gritando mi nombre y te verán como te he visto yo. Verán como te pierdes en el placer que yo te doy y sentirán envidia y desearan entrar en tu cuerpo también, así como ahora haré yo.

Inexplicablemente, aquellas palabras corrieron por ella como la pólvora e, incapaz de contestar nada comprensible, solo pudo gemir cuando Eric acabó entrando en ella, resbaladiza después de sus atenciones, caliente después de sus palabras y lista porque se trataba de él.

Solo pudo intentar responder a las embestidas de él sacando sus caderas, pero con las manos de este sobre su cintura, era Eric el que marcaba el ritmo, el que aceleró cuando notó que el ritmo tranquilo de sus entradas y sus salidas ya no era suficiente para ella, el que hacía entrechocar los cuerpos, sonando en el silencio del piso, haciendo que, por un momento, Sookie creyera que toda la ciudad les estaba oyendo hacer el amor.

Y, aun con todo, con el control absoluto de Eric sobre su cuerpo, transformándola en poco menos que una muñeca receptáculo de aquel placer, no era suficiente para ella. Necesitaba sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y sentir aquellos filosos colmillos raspando su carne, deseando entrar en su vena para tomarla por entero.

-Eric...por favor-rogó, girando la cabeza por encima de su hombro hacía él, contemplando como este también parecía perdido en el hecho de encontrarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Este solo pudo entreabrir los ojos, pareciendo sumido en algún tipo de letargo producido por el placer, y, contemplándola allí, justo donde la quería, justo donde la había imaginado desde que se habían mudado a aquel apartamento, solo pudo obedecer su petición, inclinándose sobre su hombro, haciendo el cuello de aquella camiseta gruesa más grande de un solo empujón, accediendo sin problemas a las venas de su cuello.

Lamió la sensible piel de aquella zona mientras sus caderas no dejaban de caer sobre ella, disfrutando cuando oyó como esta no pudo evitar contener el aliento dentro de su garganta y, solo por un momento, pensó en dejarla un poco más con las ganas.

Pero, cuando esta volvió a rogarle con aquella voz temblorosa y perdida, solo pudo sacar sus colmillos y hundirse en su garganta del mismo modo que su miembro se hundía sin piedad en el interior de ella, oyendo de manera lejana como esta gritaba de placer mientras su sangre le bajaba por la garganta, inundando todos sus sentidos y dejándolo sordo.

Aquella sangre suya era tan espectacular que, por mucho que bebiera de ella, tomar de su vena era como si siempre bebiera por primera vez.

El impulso de tomar era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando alcazaba su propio clímax, tomando y tomando de su cuello mientras Sookie solo parecía perdida, temblando entre sus brazos, tratando de tomar aire de la forma que fuera, incluso cuando notaba como se debilitaba por instantes.

Eric también debió de notar la falta de energía en ella porque, conmocionado, soltó su cuello de manera brusca, agarrando el cuerpo de esta cuando se retiró de su interior, notando como Sookie solo se resbalaba hacía el suelo, cogiéndola en brazos cuando vio que no podía mantenerse en pie por si misma.

-Lo lamento. No quería lastimarte, pero no he podido contenerme-le dijo, sabiendo que estaría sonando como un cachorro ante algo que sabía que había hecho mal, colocando a esta mejor entre sus brazos, introduciéndola dentro del piso.

-No...no tienes que preocuparte-le dijo esta, acariciándole el rostro con una mano, dirigiéndole una sonrisa lánguida que trataba que sirviera para calmarlo.-Sé que no querías hacerme daño, pero creo que tenemos que encontrar un modo para que sepas cuando parar. No quiero acabar como mi hada madrina.

La pobre había acabado como menos que un guiñapo cuando había caído entre las manos de Eric, siendo consumida hasta las cenizas.

-¡Yo nunca permitiría que eso pasase!.¡Te lo juro!-afirmó este, llevándola a la habitación para tumbarla sobre la cama, tratando de que descansase para que recuperase las fuerzas.

-Realmente eres fiel a mi,¿eh?-comentó esta, sin dejar de sonreír mientras veía como Eric buscaba los cojines que en un primer momento se habían encontrado descansando sobre la cama y que él ya había hecho desaparecer mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Por supuesto!. Cuando estoy contigo, puedo sentir como si mi corazón pudiera volver a latir de nuevo-le dijo este, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Aquella sinceridad suya, aquella manera única que el nuevo Eric tenía de hablar, podía hacer que el corazón de cualquiera temblara como un flan y Sookie, observándole conmovida, solo pudo incorporarse cuando este se sentó a su lado, colocando más cojines, y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello del mismo modo que él había hecho al principio de aquella noche.

-Ojala pudiéramos permanecer así para siempre-murmuró Sookie contra su piel, cerrando los ojos para perderse en la sensación única de que se trataba de Eric y solo de Eric el que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué no íbamos a permanecer así para siempre?-preguntó este, frunciendo el ceño pero respondiendo a su abrazo envolviéndola entre los suyos.

-Tenemos obligaciones y conocidos que estarán esperando nuestra vuelta, preocupados por nosotros-siguió murmurando ella, negándose a soltarse de él.

-Esa tal Pam parece estar ocupándose bien de lo que se supone que me pertenece y, si hay alguien a quien le importemos, siempre podemos enviarles una carta. Tampoco es que nos estemos ocultando de ellos o algo así. Mientras nadie trate de alejarme de ti, yo no tendré ningún problema con nadie. Te lo prometo.

Parecía tan fácil dejarse influenciar por sus palabras, de seguir viviendo de aquel modo, alejándose de todo el mundo y, por tanto, de todos los problemas que quisieran encontrarlos, que Sookie se sintió tentada a asentir con la cabeza, dándole la razón y permaneciendo para siempre en aquel piso de lujo en París, disfrutando de la que se consideraba ``la ciudad del amor´´.

-Siempre podemos pensar en este viaje como en unas vacaciones si te parece mejor idea-le comentó Eric.-Después de todo, creo que mi rey debería ser capaz de encargarse de esas brujas y acabar con esto de una vez.

Se le hacía tan raro oírle hablar de Bill como si le tuviera autentico respeto que no pudo evitar sonreír, pero acabó asintiendo contra su cuello, sintiendo las manos de este recorriendo su espalda en lentas pasadas que volvían a calentar su piel.

-Cierto. Pensaré en esto como en unas vacaciones. Después de todo Jason no se podía meter en demasiados líos si lo dejaba solo durante una temporada.

Los labios de Eric sobre los suyos la sacaron por completo de los pensamientos sobre su único familiar cercano con vida, haciendo que tuviera que agarrarse a los amplios hombros de este para alejar la sensación de manero cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre de este contra su lengua.

-E...Eric,¿porqué te has hecho sangrar?-le preguntó, alejando su rostro de él con un gran esfuerzo.

-Te he dejado demasiado débil después de beber de ti, así que tengo que compensarte. Además, no sabes el efecto que tiene en mí saber que mi sangre esta dentro de tu cuerpo-susurró, tocando su garganta con una pasada lenta de sus dedos que hizo que toda su piel volviera a transformarse en piel de pollo.

Eric y aquellos encantos mágicos suyos lograba que pudiera aceptar de buen grado casi cualquier cosa que le sugiriese. Un buen ejemplo de ello era lo que había ocurrido hacía pocos minutos antes en aquel balcón.

-De verdad que parece que tú nunca tienes suficiente-comentó esta, tratando de hacer un puchero que pareciera creíble mientras no perdía de vista los labios de Eric, que volvían acercarse a los suyos con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en ellos.

-¿De tí?. ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?.

A Sookie le hubiera gustado darle aunque solo fuera un pequeño golpe para que dejara de ser tan zalamero, pero el contacto con aquellos labios suaves y húmedos, sobretodo después de que este pasara su lengua por ellos para conseguir ese efecto, la dejó sin la capacidad de pensar en nada que no fuera seguirle el ritmo y ondularse cuando este la inclinó sobre la cama, sabiendo ambos que aun les quedaban unas buenas horas antes del amanecer donde su único cometido seria recorrer el cuerpo del otro hasta acabar exhaustos y satisfechos.

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno...esperó que os haya gustado este pequeño fic a todos aquellos que lo hayáis leído. El Eric de este periodo realmente me encantó y yo deseé que permaneciera para siempre con la perdida de memoria. En realidad, hasta el cuarto libro, ni Eric ni Bill me acababan de caer demasiado bien y mi favorito era Alcide. Pero después de la cuarta temporada/libro, mi corazón tuvo que dividirse en dos.**_

_**¿Qué más tenía que decir?.Uf, es un follón llevar varias cosas al mismo tiempo y …...¡Ah!. Sí, ya recordé. Si os ha gustado la forma de escribir, solo tenéis que pasaros por mi cuenta de Amazon y echar un vistazo a mis dos novelas que solo tengo subidas hasta ahora, aunque la ultima es más como un libro-guía que otra cosa. Aquí os dejaré los links:**_

_**1º. Un libro sobre Oriente (concretamente sobre Corea del Sur) y los extraños romances que pueden asaltarnos en cualquier momento sin que nos demos cuenta: **_

_** .es/M%C3%ADa-Oriente-Judit-Da-Silva-ebook/dp/B00PR45JGE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1418041732&amp;sr=8-1&amp;keywords=mia+oriente+i**_

_**y 2º. Cuando nos han preparado en tantas y tantas ocasiones sobre como sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie, ¿porqué no nos hablan sobre como sobrevivir al Armagedón, cuando es algo que aparece en todas las biblias de la cristiandad?. Ahora ya hay un libro-guía contra ello: **_

_** .es/Gu%C3%ADa-Supervivencia-contra-el-Armaged%C3%B3n-ebook/dp/B00RXOC220/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1421412467&amp;sr=8-1&amp;keywords=guia+de+supervivencia+contra+el+armagedon**___

_**Y después de soltaros semejante rollo cósmico, solo me queda reiterar que espero que os haya gustado de verdad el fic para aquellos amantes de la pareja Eric/Sookie y que espero encontraros a todos en los demás fanfic´s que, con el tiempo, iré subiendo.**_

_**Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_


End file.
